


All My Broken Pieces

by SabrielGallavichTrash (SheWhoWrites178)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWrites178/pseuds/SabrielGallavichTrash
Summary: It’s been four months since Sam Winchester left Gabriel Milton, walking away from a four-year relationship. He hasn’t seen Gabriel since the night he left, no one has. One night, Sam receives a text that sends him running back to Gabe. Hopefully it isn’t too late.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I have a serious love of angst and hurt/comfort fics. This is probably one of my favorites that I’ve ever written so I hope you enjoy it.   
> Colleen

The sound of the rain had always had a calming effect on Sam. When it rained, he could put aside his problems and just relax. It was no different right now, Sam thought, though he could still feel his chest aching. He’d been living with his brother for the last four months now and he still hadn’t gotten used to it. It was still hard seeing Dean and Cas so in love when he’d lost his own love. His faith had somehow been broken, torn to shreds, and more than once Sam wondered if he hadn’t made a mistake somehow. Had leaving Gabriel been the right thing to do? At first, Sam had been convinced that it had been. After four months, though, Sam wasn’t sure.

He and Gabriel had known each other since preschool. They’d been best friends all throughout grade school. In their freshman year of high school, everything had changed. He’d fallen in love with Gabriel and had been blessed beyond imagining when Gabriel returned his feelings. They’d been together until four months after graduation. Something had happened on the night they graduated, something that Gabriel wouldn’t talk about, and the aftermath had shredded their relationship. Gabriel had tried, he really had, but he hadn’t been able to talk about what had happened and Sam couldn’t deal with him pulling away anymore. So, he’d left. Walked away without a backward glance. 

The memory of Gabriel’s tears slammed into him again, bringing with it the mental sight of the face he’d loved so much. Sam remembered the way Gabriel had begged, his voice broken and hoarse. Pleading with Sam to stay and Sam hadn’t. He’d shaken Gabriel off, picked up his suitcase, and walked away. Sam knew that he should have stayed. Gabriel trusted him. He loved him. Sam shouldn’t have walked away from him when Gabriel had needed him. It was the biggest mistake Sam had ever made. But Gabriel wouldn’t answer his phone calls, wouldn’t text him back. He hadn’t been seen outside in the four months following their breakup. 

Sam shook himself, listening to the sound of Dean’s laughter and Cas’s soft voice. Once, that had been him. Him and Gabriel. Laughing and joking and loving. But Sam had ruined it. He’d let his own fear get in the way, had broken Gabriel’s trust, and now he was alone. Well and truly alone in a way he hadn’t been since preschool. 

His phone buzzed and Sam looked down. His heart stopped at the face on the screen. Gabriel had texted him. For the first time in four months, Gabriel had contacted him. Sam opened the text message, letting his stomach drop at the message he read.

I’m sorry, Sam. You were right. I am a coward. I’m a coward and I don’t deserve anything good in my life. So, I’m taking myself out of the equation. I love you Sam. I always have. Watch out for Cas for me, would you? He’s going to take this hard.   
Gabriel

Sam jolted upright and shoved his feet into shoes. He was downstairs before he’d even really thought about it. Dean and Cas looked up from their make-out session when he entered the living room, throwing on his jacket without a word. 

“Sammy? What’s up?” Dean asked, looking over at his younger brother with a frown.

“I don’t have time to explain Dee. I’ve gotta get over to Gabe’s before…I’ve just got to go. I’ll call you when I can.” Sam got out, barely noticing that he’d called his brother by his childhood nickname.

Cas’s eyebrows rose. “Is he okay?” He asked.

“I don’t know Cas. Like I said, I’ll call you when I know what’s going on.” 

Sam didn’t wait for a reply, he hurried out into the rain in into his car. He barely paid attention to what he was doing as he drove the abnormally long distance to the house he and Gabe had shared. Gabe’s car was in the driveway and the lights in the master bathroom were on. Thankfully the door was unlocked and Sam ran in, straight to the master bathroom.

Gabriel was curled into a ball in the shower. The water was streaming over him, cold by now. He was naked and Sam saw blood dripping from his legs. Oh God. Gabriel hadn’t cut since sophomore year of high school. But there were at least thirty deep lines in the skin of Gabriel’s legs. The smaller man was sobbing, his entire body shivering with cold and pain and Sam let himself move on instinct. Dropping down beside Gabriel, he grabbed a clean towel and pulled the smaller man into his arms. He wrapped the towel around Gabriel and rocked him slowly, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Gabriel didn’t speak or move as Sam cleaned his legs. Thankfully, the cuts weren’t deep enough to actually kill him but they scared Sam anyways. Things hadn’t been bad enough for Gabriel to self-harm in years and the knowledge that he had sent a stab of pain into his heart. Wrapping Gabriel in the towel again, Sam carried him into their bedroom and sat him on the bed. He didn’t bother to try and dress Gabriel, he simply wrapped his arms around the man he loved and pressed him close.

“You came back.” Gabriel whispered against Sam’s chest.

Sam kissed his wet hair, taking a deep breath and inhaling Gabriel’s scent. “I should never have left. I’m an idiot and you should kick me.” 

Gabriel shook his head. “Can’t blame you. I wouldn’t tell you what was wrong and I was…I was pushing you away. You didn’t know what to do.”

“What happened? Baby please tell me what’s wrong.” Sam pleaded, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s forehead.

Gabriel shivered, pressing himself closer to Sam. He didn’t raise his head but he did speak, his voice low and afraid and everything Sam had never wanted it to be. 

“The night we graduated you stayed with Dean, remember? He was drunk and Cas was working that night.” 

“Yeah. I remember.” 

“Lucifer came home that night. I was at my dad’s that night because it was too…too cold here without you.” Gabriel drew in a long, shaky breath. “I was in my old bedroom, watching some stupid movie and Lucifer came in. He’d been drinking and I was scared.” Gabriel gave a sob. “He raped me. He…Sam…he raped me. I didn’t know what to do. Lucifer said he’d kill you if I told you what he’d done and I…oh God…” 

Gabriel dissolved into wordless sobs then, clinging to Sam’s shirt. Sam didn’t exactly know what to say. He was so angry he could spit. Lucifer had definitely never been Sam’s favorite of Gabriel’s brothers. He’d been thrown out of the house at eighteen for abusive behavior and they hadn’t seen him since. God. The idea of him touching Gabriel in that way made Sam so angry he wanted to vomit. Instead, he clutched Gabriel closer to his chest and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“I’m so sorry. God I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I would never have left if I’d known.” Sam whispered.

“You couldn’t have known. I didn’t tell you. I was too scared.” 

“Let’s get you dressed and in bed, okay? I’m gonna call Dean and Cas and let them know you’re okay.”

“Will you…will you stay?” Gabriel whispered, hiding his face in Sam’s chest.

“I’m never leaving again.”

Gabriel seemed to sigh in relief as Sam stood to get him something to sleep in. He came back a few minutes later with a pair of pajama bottoms and boxers. Watching his boyfriend slip into them, Sam fought to control the urge to hold Gabriel. The knowledge that he’d gone through something that massive without Sam there to help him through it nearly gave Sam a panic attack. He helped Gabriel slide into bed and then kissed his forehead.

“I’ll be right back. I’m just going to call Dean.” He promised, looking down into Gabriel’s scared gaze.

“Hurry.” Gabriel whispered.

“Always.”

Sam dialed his brother’s phone number and went to sit on the couch. Dean answered on the first ring.

“What’s up Sammy?” Dean asked.

“I need you and Cas to come over in the morning. I can’t…I’m so mad I could fucking kill something right now but I can’t talk about it over the phone.” Sam said quietly.

Dean gave a sharp intake of breath. “What happened Sammy?” 

“Something happened to Gabe the night we graduated. Something he was scared to talk about. He almost fucking killed himself tonight because he was so fucking hurt. I…Dee you just have to be here in the morning. Cas too. Please.” 

“Of course Sam. We’ll be there at nine, okay?” 

“Yeah. I’ve gotta get back to Gabe. I don’t want to leave him alone right now. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Take care of him Sam.” Cas’s voice said.

“Always, Cas.” 

Thy hung up then and Sam laid his phone on the coffee table before going back to the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and cuddled Gabriel close, curling around him protectively as the smaller man fell into sleep. An hour later, when he was sure that Gabriel was asleep, Sam allowed himself to sleep as well.


	2. Two

Sam woke up at eight fifteen the next morning. Leaving Gabriel to get more sleep, Sam climbed out of bed and went to make coffee and breakfast. By the time Gabriel woke up, Sam had made his favorite breakfast (French toast with strawberry sauce) and a full pot of coffee. Gabriel saw what Sam had made and smiled so wide that Sam feared his cheeks would burst. 

“You stayed.” He said.

Sam kissed him softly as he sat down. “I told you that I’m not leaving again.” Sam told him. 

“I don’t think I could handle it if you did. Especially since I told you what Lucifer did.” Gabriel murmured.

“I’m not going anywhere Gabe. I love you and I’m staying right here.”

Gabriel nodded, taking a bite of his food. “When should we expect our brothers?” He asked.

Sam glanced at the clock. “In about five minutes. Dean said they’d be here at nine.” 

Gabriel nodded. “I don’t know if I can tell them. It was hard enough to say it to you.” He whispered.

Sam reached across the table and took his hand. “Then I’ll tell them, okay?”

“If Lucifer finds out, he’ll kill me.” 

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “If Lucifer even thinks of touching you again, I’ll kill him myself.” He growled.

Hearing the sound of Dean’s Impala pulling into the driveway startled them out of their conversation. Gabriel looked nervous as he moved silently behind Sam. Sam reached back and wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, comforting the smaller man. They took seats on a loveseat facing their brothers and Gabriel seemed to curl in on himself.

“What’s going on Sam?” Cas asked after seeing his brother’s pale face.

“I found out what happened the night of graduation.” Sam began.

Gabriel began to tremble, hiding his face in Sam’s shoulder and taking deep breaths. Sam tightened his arm around his boyfriend and whispered calming words in his ear. 

“What happened?” Dean asked, his voice worried. 

Dean hadn’t exactly always been Gabriel’s biggest fan. They’d had a rivalry for a long time in middle school. But they’d gotten close in High School and Dean now counted Gabriel as one of his best friends. He’d also never liked Lucifer and Sam knew firsthand how protective his older brother could be. Thankfully, Cas would keep Dean out of trouble. Sam hoped.

“Lucifer came back that night. Gabe had gone to stay at his dad’s place because I was at Dean’s because he was too drunk to be on his own.” Sam gave a sigh. “When Lucifer broke into the house, he was drunk and he did something to Gabriel.”

When he next spoke, Dean’s voice was very dangerous. “What did he do Sam?” 

“He raped him and then threatened my life to keep Gabe quiet about it.” Sam said, his own voice shaking in rage.

Dean’s face reddened and he opened and closed his mouth in wordless rage for a few moments. Beside him, Castiel looked sick. Gabriel’s shaking had gotten worse. He was now curled completely into Sam’s side, shaking with sobs he couldn’t repress. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man, pulling him fully into his lap where Gabriel curls. Though he knew that Gabriel was safe now, with Sam, it didn’t stop the brilliant pulsing of angry protectiveness that surged through him. 

“That’s why he hasn’t come back recently.” Castiel murmured. He looked at Sam. “Michael was wondering about it a few weeks ago.”

Gabriel shook his head. “Not gone completely. Comes back once in a while.” He whispered against Sam’s throat.

Sam fought down the urge to hit something. Instead, he rubbed Gabriel’s back gently, soothing them both until he felt capable of calm speech. “Gabe. What do you mean he comes back? How often does he come back?” Sam forced the words out, meeting his brother’s angry green eyes.

Gabriel clutched at Sam’s bare chest, pressing himself impossibly closer. “Last night. Before I texted you. He came back and he…he did it again. I couldn’t take it anymore and I didn’t think you wanted me and I…I just didn’t want to live like that anymore.” Gabriel whispered, his voice shaking.

Sam relayed the information to Dean and Castiel, his voice tight with rage. Dean shut his mouth tight, his hands balled into fists. Castiel looked sick and lost but also angrier than Sam had ever seen him. It was Dean who spoke, his voice authoritative but kind. 

“We won’t let him continue this crap, Gabe.”

“Why do you care? You’ve never liked me…” Gabriel whispered, not seeming to be able to look at Dean.

“I haven’t actively disliked you since middle school, Gabe. You’re our family and we Winchesters protect our family.” Dean said as Castiel stood.

“I am going to call Raphael. He will know how to handle the situation best.” Castiel said. He paused and then added. “Besides, Raphael is best at informing Michael about Lucifer’s…transgressions. This is probably for the best.”

Dean nodded, kissing Castiel as the youngest Novak brother walked from the room. When Castiel had left, Dean got up and went to sit beside Sam and Gabriel. The older Novak had stopped crying and was now simply laying curled against Sam’s chest, watching Dean with a worried expression on his face. It broke Sam’s heart to see that expression. He hated seeing Gabriel in pain and the knowledge that Lucifer had been there the night before, had put his hands on him, it made Sam see red. He focused instead on his older brother, listening as Dean spoke in the voice he’d used when they were children and Sam was frightened.

“I know you well enough to know what you’re doing right now. You’re blaming yourself. Make no mistake, Gabe, this is not your fault. We’ve always known that Lucifer was unbalanced. He is at fault here, not you.” 

Gabriel nodded and then buried his face in Sam’s neck, taking long breaths. He was still shaking and Sam kissed his temple, tightening his embrace just enough to let Gabriel know that he was safe. Dean met his eyes and gave a small smile. A few moments passed in silence and soon Gabriel’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Sam was glad for it. He knew that the older Novak hadn’t been sleeping well. The deep purple bags beneath his eyes told him so and they’d both woken at four in the morning when Gabriel had jerked awake with a night terror. The fact that Gabriel felt safe enough with Sam to sleep was good.

“This isn’t your fault either, Sam.” Dean said quietly, leaning back against the couch.

Sam shook his head. “I should never have left. I knew that whatever had happened must have been pretty bad but I got so frustrated.” He pressed his lips to Gabriel’s forehead. “I should have stuck with him. God only knows how many times Lucifer was able to come back because I wasn’t here to protect him.” Sam whispered.

Dean shook his head. “Yeah, you probably should have stayed. But don’t blame yourself. That isn’t going to do a damn bit of good to either of you. Right now he needs you to be strong for him.” 

“I know.” Sam said softly.

Castiel entered the house again, his two eldest brothers directly behind him. Michael and Raphael caught sight of Gabriel sleeping in Sam’s arms and gave him small smiles of appreciation. They sat down across from Sam and spoke in soft voices so as not to wake Gabriel up. 

“Dad’s on his way home as we speak. He said we’ll call the police as soon as he gets home.” Michael said, staring at his younger brother.

Sam nodded. “Good. From what Gabriel said, this has happened more than once. Lucifer was just here last night.” 

“What happened last night, Sam?” Raphael asked, fixing his blue eyes on the younger Winchester.

“I’ve been staying with Dean and Cas and I got a text at around midnight from Gabriel. It sounded pretty serious so I got in the car and headed this way. When I got here, he told me what Lucifer did.” Sam explained.

Raphael was the Novak brother who had the reputation of calm. Out of all the brothers, he alone had his father’s patience. He was also the most protective out of them and the rage that flared to life in his eyes at Sam’s words made the younger Winchester shiver.

“We’ve known that Lucifer wasn’t…completely sane. But none of us had any idea that he’d take things this far.” Raphael said, leaning back against the couch.

Michael nodded. “Dad’s angrier than I’ve ever seen him. He’s seriously talking about disinheriting Lucifer this time.” He said.

Dean snorted. “Good. I know Lucifer’s your brother but after this…he deserves a good long prison sentence.” 

Raphael shrugged. “That’s what we’re hoping for. Lucifer hasn’t been considered our brother in years, Dean. And after this, we’re all looking forward to getting rid of him for good.” 

Gabriel gave a soft whimper, curling tighter against Sam, and the younger Winchester carded a careful hand through his hair. Raphael and Michael gave worried smiles and Sam waited until Gabriel settled again before speaking.

“He was going to kill himself. He texted me last night and said that he was going to kill himself. I’ve never driven so fast in my life.” 

Michael gave his eyes a slight roll, hearing the guilt in Sam’s voice. “You went to him, though. When Gabriel needed you the most you came through for him.” 

Sam moved to speak but paused when his younger brother entered the room, still in his work clothes. Adam went to sit near Michael, briefly kissing the man. Sam noticed that Adam looked a combination of pissed and scared which worried Sam. His half-brother was a lot like Dean in the way that he rarely ever got scared. Pissed? All the time. But Sam couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Adam mad and he’d known him since he was a baby. 

“Thought you couldn’t get time off.” Michael commented.

“I didn’t. Boss sent me home after Lucifer came to the shop.” 

Michael growled, deep in his throat. “Lucifer came to see you?” 

“Relax, Bobby tossed him on his ass before he could do anything. But he sent me to find you guys as soon as he left. I went home and Naomi said you’d come here.” Adam explained.

“What did Lucifer have to say?” Sam asked.

Adam swallowed. “He mainly just threatened to kill me.” He said, glancing between his brothers and Michael who all suddenly looked murderous.

“I’m going to rip his lungs out.” Dean said, his voice calm.

Michael nodded. “I think I’ll rip his testicles off and shove them down his godforsaken throat.” 

Sam didn’t say anything. With Dean and Michael to protect him, Adam really didn’t need Sam’s input on the matter. 

“Why did he threaten to kill you?” Sam asked because, even if he wasn’t getting involved he was still curious.

Adam rolled his eyes. “He’s never exactly liked me, you realize. Probably doesn’t help that I kept refusing his advances.” 

Michael was shaking with fury. “Lucifer has been trying to…flirt with you?” He demanded.

“Flirting makes it sound more innocent, actually. He wanted me to have sex with him. I told him no because I’m quite happy in the relationship I’m in. He wasn’t happy.” Adam said and then his arm shot out to keep Michael in his seat. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Michael demanded.

“No, you aren’t. You’re going to let your father and the police take care of him.” 

The two looked at each other for a long moment before Michael nodded, shaking his head. Adam glanced at Gabriel and then looked at Sam.

“How is he?” He inquired.

Sam sighed. “Not very good. He’s terrified and he thinks this is his fault somehow.” 

Adam nodded. “We’ll get Lucifer off the streets soon. Chuck called me on my way here and he’s not far away now.”

“Good.” Raphael looked at Sam. “I assume you’re moving back in?” 

“Of course. I can’t leave him alone and I know he won’t want anyone else staying with him.” He kissed Gabriel’s forehead and then looked up. “Trust me. If Lucifer shows up here again, he’s going to wish he’d never been born.”

Raphael gave a grim smile. “I believe you. I need to head home and make sure Samandriel is okay. I assume that Dad will come straight here so call me when he gets here.” 

Michael nodded. “Sure thing.” 

Sam watched Raphael leave before looking down at Gabriel. Even in sleep he looked scared. His hands were fisted in Sam’s shirt and his face wore a fearful expression. It tugged at Sam’s heartstrings. But he’d meant what he’d told Raphael. If Lucifer showed up here again, Sam would show him exactly why you didn’t mess with a Winchester. No one would ever hurt Gabriel again. Not on Sam’s watch.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get to see Gabriel's father for the first time and a contact with Lucifer...
> 
> Next chapter: John Winchester enters the fold and Lucifer makes his first mistake...

Chuck Shurley arrived two hours later. Sam had never known quite what to make of Gabriel’s father. He was a well-known author and was usually gone on book tours. He loved his children, though, and had always made sure that they had the best care possible. Especially after their mother ran off shortly after Castiel’s birth. The second he entered the room, though, his attention went to a still sleeping Gabriel. He flashed a relieved smile at Sam and bent to kiss his son’s forehead. Gabriel groaned at the contact, shoving his face against Sam’s chest. Sam smiled and looked up at Chuck.

“How long has he been asleep?” Chuck asked.

“A few hours. But he didn’t really sleep all that well last night. He woke up a few times with nightmares.”

Chuck nodded. “Has anyone seen Lucifer?” 

Adam nodded. “He came into Singer’s Salvage today. He didn’t say much beyond threatening to kill me before Bobby tossed him on his ass, though.” 

Chuck glanced at Michael. “When was the last time you saw him?” 

“Two weeks ago. He came to the house wanting money. I told him no and sent him on his way. I thought he’d climbed back under his rock.” The eldest Novak explained.

Sam shook his head. “Obviously not. Gabe said he was just here last night. That’s what caused him to text me.” 

Chuck looked at Sam. “What did he say when he texted you?” 

“He was going to kill himself. I got over here in time to stop him and got him to tell me what happened.”

“I’ve already called the police as well as John Winchester. John and his team have been hired as a private guard for Gabe. It’s not that I don’t trust you, Sam. You know I do. But you have to sleep sometime and I would feel much better having someone guard the house. That your father is the one to do this is just a bonus.” Chuck explained.

Dean nodded. “That’s not a bad idea. I’ll talk to Dad and have him send someone to keep an eye on Adam as well. Cas and I can protect ourselves, we’ve got Balthazar there at all times anyways.”

Michael nodded. Before he could speak, though, Sam’s cell phone rang and he picked it up, glancing down at it. He didn’t recognize the number but then he was a lawyer. It could just be a potential client. He answered on the third ring.

“Sam Winchester.” 

“You can’t really protect him, you know. No matter how hard you try, Gabriel will always be mine.” Lucifer’s voice sneered in his ear.

Sam growled. “You even think about coming anywhere near him and I’ll kill you myself. Don’t think just because I didn’t go into the family business that I don’t have the balls to do it because I will.” He said, glancing down to see that Gabriel had woken and was now staring at him with wide, frightened eyes.

“I guess we’ll just have to see about that, won’t we Sammy?” Lucifer sounded amused.

The call ended and Sam tossed his phone back on the couch. He held up a finger when Chuck and Dean started to speak and looked down at Gabriel. His boyfriend was shaking, curling tighter against Sam’s chest as though he wanted to disappear.

“He won’t touch you. I won’t let him come anywhere near you again, Gabe. You’re safe now, I promise.”

Gabe took a few deep breaths and looked up into Sam’s eyes. “Just don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. I know that this isn’t your problem but…”

“It is my problem. Lucifer is trying to hurt the man that I’m going to spend the rest of my life with. Calm down, love. I won’t let him hurt you.”

Gabriel just nodded and Sam turned back to Dean and Chuck, pleased to see that his brother’s eyes were burning with the same rage that Sam felt.

“What did he say?” Dean asked.

“That I can’t protect him.”

Dean stood up. “I’m calling Dad. We need him here.” His voice was hard, filled with that same protective rage that he’d always directed towards anyone who dared hurt his family.

Sam nodded, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s head. “Tell him to hurry.” 

Dean nodded, disappearing into the kitchen with his cell phone. 

“I think you and Adam ought to stay here, Michael. That way you can help protect Gabriel and Sam if need be.” Chuck told his eldest son.

Castiel nodded. “Dean and I will stay as well. The more of us that stay together, the harder it will be for Lucifer to get to us. Besides, we shouldn’t be apart right now. Any of us.”

“That’s not a bad idea, actually.” Sam agreed.

Michael nodded. I’ll call Raphael and have him bring some clothes for all of us. With Lucifer out there roaming around, we shouldn’t go anywhere alone at the moment. Lucifer’s always been terrified of Raphael. He wouldn’t dare attack him.” 

Dean entered the room. “Dad’s on his way now. He’s bringing Bobby with him. What’ve we decided?” 

“We’re going to stay here along with Michael and Adam until Lucifer is caught.” Castiel explained. 

“Not a bad idea.” 

Gabriel let out a shaky breath and sat up. 

“Can we go lay down? I…I really just need to be alone with you.” Gabriel whispered, his voice low.

Sam nodded. “Of course.” He looked at Dean. “Knock on the door if you need anything.” 

Dean nodded and Sam led Gabriel to their bedroom. With the door shut, Sam pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed, opening his arms for Gabriel. The smaller man climbed into bed beside him and curled against Sam. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I left you to deal with this alone.” Sam whispered into Gabriel’s hair.

“As long as you don’t leave again, I’ll be okay.” 

Sam tightened his arms around Gabriel, his eyes closing. He waited until Gabriel’s breathing had evened out before letting himself fall into sleep. He was exhausted and felt slightly sick. Seeing Gabriel so broken was the worst sort of pain Sam had ever felt. His boyfriend had always been the cheerful, mischievous one. In High School, his nickname had been Trickster. Sam was never going to get used to his boyfriend in this much pain. But he wouldn’t have to, Sam knew. Lucifer would be taken care of and Sam would bring Gabriel out of this. This would not last forever.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I've been super busy lately and haven't had any time to work on my fics. :) Hopefully, though, I'll have a lot more time in coming weeks to update this fic. Hope you enjoy!

Sam woke up later that afternoon. Gabriel was already awake, staring at his laptop screen beside him. His fingers were clicking at the keys and a glance at the screen told Sam that he was writing a blog post. Sitting up, Sam, leaned his head against Gabriel’s shoulder and kissed the other man’s neck. Gabriel gave a little shiver but smiled at Sam, pecking his forehead before looking back at his laptop screen. 

“What’re you working on?” Sam asked.

“A blog post about rape and incest.” Gabriel answered. For a moment, he looked ashamed. “I woke up and I couldn’t go back to sleep and the words came so I just…started writing.” 

“I think it’s a good thing, love. Writing has always been a coping mechanism for you. Maybe it’ll help you.” Sam told him and smiled when Gabriel’s face lit up with joy.

“That’s my hope. Hell, maybe it’ll help someone else too. Lord knows there are a lot of other people who are struggling with something similar.” 

Sam’s heart filled to bursting with love for the man beside him. Even after everything Gabriel had been through, he still wanted to help other people. Gabriel’s passion for helping others had always been something that Sam loved about him and he’d worried that Gabriel would withdraw from that. To know that he was just as driven to do good in the world gave Sam hope that things would get better.

Gabriel turned to Sam and kissed him quickly before shutting his laptop.

“Your dad got here an hour ago but I was too nervous to go out there. I… I don’t know what he thought of me after the break-up and I was scared that maybe he didn’t want to see me.” Gabriel shook his head. “I know it’s ridiculous. It’s just my anxiety talking. But I… I couldn’t go out there without you.”

Sam smiled and slipped his pants on. “It’s all right, love. Honestly, dad was upset with me for the break-up. He told me that I should have stayed by you.” He shook his head. “But, if he was disappointed, mom was downright mad at me.”

Gabriel shot Sam a confused look. “Why was she angry?” He asked in a low voice.

“Because she knew that it was wrong of me to run from the first big problem rather than to stick by you. I didn’t even really give you a chance and she knew that it was wrong.” Sam bent and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. “My parents love you. Dean loves you. Adam adores you. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

 

Gabriel nodded. “Let’s go join our family.” 

Sam nodded, opening the door. He wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist and held him close as he walked into the living room. Both of his parents were sitting beside Dean and Cas. Adam and Michael were sitting in an armchair together, talking quietly. 

“How are you doing, Sammy?” His father asked in a gruff voice as Sam and Gabriel sat down.

“I’m okay.” Sam said.

His mother rose and bent to kiss both Sam and Gabriel on their foreheads. Sam grinned at her when she pulled back to look at him and she smiled before brushing a lock of hair off of Gabriel’s forehead.

“I want you to know, Gabriel, that you’ve always been one of my boys. You’ll always be one of my boys. We love you and we’re here for you.” 

Gabriel smiled at her, tears filling his eyes again. “Thank you Mom.” He said, calling her mom as he had since they were in diapers. 

“You’re welcome, love.” 

She went to sit with her husband again and Sam glanced at his brother. “Any news?” He asked.

Dean looked uneasy. “He was there when Cas and I went to our place earlier. We didn’t stay, of course.” 

“Good.” 

Cas glanced at him. “Our father is currently working with a detective. They’re trying to lure Lucifer out into the open.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “It won’t work. Lucifer’s too smart for that.” 

Sam kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry, love. We’ll catch him and put him behind bars soon enough.”

“I’m not worried. You’re here.” Gabriel said in a matter-of-fact tone and Sam laughed.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Gabriel said, looking up at Sam with a soft smile.

Sam’s father looked at them. “By the way son if Sam ever does something as stupid as leaving you again, you have my permission to kick his ass.” He told Gabriel.

“I won’t be doing that. Not ever again. He’s stuck with me.” Sam said, looking down at Gabriel.

“Good. Because if you tried it, Sasquatch, I would kick your ass.” 

Sam laughed, delighted to hear his boyfriend using that tone with him again. Glancing at his brother, he saw that Dean was grinning as well.

“Now that he’s staying here, Cas and I can have a sex life again.” Dean teased.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Not like you didn’t have one while I was there.” He snarked.

“In our bedroom, yes. But we couldn’t have sex in every other room.” 

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, hitting his husband’s shoulder.

Dean just grinned and wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders.

Gabriel grinned at them and looked at Sam. “I’m glad you’re home.” He said.

“I’m glad I’m home too.” Sam said, kissing Gabriel’s forehead.

Around them, their family was joking and teasing each other. Sam was content to sit with Gabriel in his arms and listen to it. He’d missed this. Missed laughing at their brothers’ jokes with Gabriel. Missed feeling the warm weight of Gabriel in his arms. Sam squeezed him a little tighter and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, his heart filling with love for the man in his arms.


End file.
